To Soothe a Broken Heart
by Kristen3
Summary: An alternate ending to "Mixed Doubles." Niles goes to the bar intending to help ease Daphne's heartache, but the evening takes an unexpected turn. One-shot.


"I'll wait a good long time before I do anymore dating."

For a moment, Niles was thrilled to hear Daphne's words. But then he felt the need to say something. "I hope you don't wait too long. I once met someone unexpectedly, and she's become someone I'm very glad I know." He put his hand on the bar, covering hers.

Daphne turned to him in surprise. Suddenly, she remembered what he'd said earlier. _My heart was never really in that relationship. There was someone else who was too much on my mind._ Something told her now that he hadn't been talking about his wife. "Dr. Crane!"

"I'm just saying that the perfect man could be right in front of you, and you might not know it."

Now Daphne didn't know what to say. She was beginning to think that maybe he was talking about her, about the possibility of something more between them. But she wasn't sure, and she didn't know how to ask him.

"Daphne, what's wrong? It's not like you to be this quiet." Niles laughed.

"Oh, well, I was just thinking about how sweet you're being," Daphne stammered. "You're a good friend." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." Niles couldn't help feeling a warmth where her lips had touched him. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I am," Daphne said, amazed that she felt that way, where just moments ago, she had been depressed. "It's all thanks to you. I really don't know what I'd ever do without you." She playfully squeezed his arm.

"Believe me, Daphne, I don't know what I'd do without you, either." Niles did his best to keep his tone casual.

Just then, Daphne looked down at her watch. "Oh, my. I didn't realize it was so late. I should be getting home!" She got up, intending to rush out of the bar, but she stumbled before she could take a step.

Niles got up immediately. "Why don't I take you home?"

Daphne's first instinct was to be embarrassed. But she knew he was right. Silently, she nodded. Niles smiled at her and took her hand. Carefully he walked her outside to his car. He knew her own car must be parked here, but he couldn't worry about that now. Her safety was his main concern at the moment.

The next thing Daphne knew, they were in the elevator at Elliot Bay Towers. She knew she should be angry with Dr. Crane. After all, she was a grown woman, and she felt fine. But the truth was, she though it was sort of sweet that he cared enough to make sure she got home.

When the elevator stopped at the nineteenth floor, Niles instinctively reached out for Daphne's hand, amazed when she did not pull away. They walked across the hall, and Daphne had no trouble unlocking Frasier's door. "Well, here we are," Niles said with a laugh.

Daphne nodded. "Thank you," she said. "You really are a good friend." She kissed his cheek a second time. All of a sudden, the alcohol she'd had hit her, and she found herself kissing him on the lips.

When she realized what she'd done, she pulled back, embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. "I don't know what made me do that."

Niles was reeling from the sensation of her lips on his. It was even better than all his dreams. "Daphne, don't be sorry. It was...nice."

All of her life, Daphne had played it safe. Especially when it came to matters of the heart. But the one time she threw caution to the wind, it worked out. "Suddenly, I'm wondering why I didn't see it before."

"See what before?" Niles asked, bewildered.

"How perfect you are. Why, I was just out with Rodney, who could've been your twin, and I didn't even realize what made me notice him! He was just like you!"

"He was, wasn't he?" Niles grinned. "Except for the part where he hurt you. I would never do that, Daphne," he added seriously.

"I know that. I know I said earlier that I was going to wait a while, to make sure I felt safe before I got involved with someone, but I think maybe I've waited long enough."

Niles' head spun. Was Daphne really saying this? "Are you saying that you'd like to date...me?"

Daphne nodded. "If that's all right with you."

"All right? It's all I've ever wanted since the moment we met."

Not knowing what else to do, Daphne hugged Niles impulsively. When Niles hugged her back, she realized she'd never felt safe in a man's arms like this before. She realized then that she'd just ended relationships with two men recently in hopes of finding her soulmate. And yet he'd been right here all along. But before she could beat herself up about it, she realized it didn't matter. She knew she'd found the right man, and she would have a whole lifetime to spend with him.

**The End**


End file.
